Battle Royale THE PROMISED KNDnumbah362 FIC!
by Lovely Little Dove
Summary: It was over. No one could win. No one would live. Gumball, Ever, Darwin, May, Skyler, Anais, and the rest of the Elmore School's eigth grade are at war with two other states eigth grade classes. Some will die, there will be traitors, backstabbers, and romance. Who will win... and get their life back. Only two... two winners. PLEASE R&R KNDnumbah362 GumballxOC DarwinxOC AnaisxOC
1. The Battle Begins

Battle Royale

THIS IS A KNDNUMBAH362 FIC I PROMISED YOU GUYS! IT'S REALLY GOOD SO FAR! PLEASEEEE REVIEW! LOVE YA BUNCHES!

The eigth grade class in Elmore Middle School will be at war... with each other. Who will die? Who will win? There will be romance, traitors, backstabbers, and liars... only one can survive...

Chapter 1: The Battle Begins

Early today, Mr. Small had sent us to class. I mean earlier than the other classes. He had also strapped necklaces with little red light beepers on them to our necks. We didn't know why, but it made us curious. As we walked into our home room, we saw soldiers lined up, and our desks were pushed apart.

"Good morning class! As you can see, we have visitors today. Today is a very important day. Today, and the two following days, are test days." Miss Simian smiled evilly, her eyes a seemingly dark red color.

Our class consisted of me, Ever, Darwin, May, Skyler, Tobias, Penny, Masami, Alan, Carmen, Clayton, Idaho, Leslie, Jamie, Tina, William, Carrie, Anton, Banana Joe, Hector, Bobert, Juke, Sussie, Molly, and Teri.

"Have a seat on the floor, eigth grade..." she pointed at the now clean floor, and we all sat. I sat next to Ever. Ever smiled gently at me. "I wonder what this is all about..." she whispered, her gorgeous ice blue eyes sparkling, her long black eyelashes which were coated lightly with black mascara, fluttered gracefully.

She wore a lightweight, soft, loose white long-sleeved shirt that was a bit to big on her tiny arms, skinny jeans ripped at the knees, and white lace up boots.

"Me to." I grinned childishly. I wore a white t-shirt, normal jeans, and worn out red sneakers. Darwin and May were behind us, holding hands.

Darwin wore a grey hoody, ripped jeans, and his green high top converse, as always. May wore a beautiful, yet very expensive yellow dress with a waist band, and matching golden colored high heels, with earrings, make up, and of course a necklace.

We all began to talk rather loudly, then suddenly, it happened. "EVERYBODY QUIET!" Miss Simian shrieked, and guns shot all around. The girls shrieked and Ever plunged into my arms.

"NOW LISTEN! YOUR LIVES DEPEND ON IT!" She finished and took in a deep breath. "Now, as I was saying." She took a piece of chalk and began to write something on the chalk board in the front of the classroom.

We all stared in fear and confusion. "Alright, let me begin. We have a new policy. You were the lucky class chosen to compete in the war for our state against 2 other state classes. Let me explain all of this, and you can ask questions later." she paced around us, making sure we were listening.

"Those things strapped around your neck are bombs. If you pull on them, they'll explode. So don't pull on them or you'll die. The next thing, you will be placed on an island placed into different regions. On the navigators we will provide you with, it will show you danger zones. You have excactly 1 hour to escape the danger zone, or the bombs on the devices on your necks go off." She panted from talking so much, and sighed deeply as she caught her breath.

"You will be provided with food, water, weapons, and the girls will be provided with feminine products. Also, you will be in pairs. If your partner dies, your device goes off, and BOOM! Your dead to. So, make sure your partner is safe. You will be put into numbers, and will have to kill as many people as you can. Only one pair can live from each state, so keep that in mind. Now, any questions?" she finished.

"Why are you doing this!? Is this for real!?" May cried into Darwin's shoulder. "Yes, this is 100% real. You will be fighting to the death. And the reason behind this, is for adults to get more respect. You children are being put to a test. A test of survival. A test to see what it's like to be a soldier for three full days. If no one wins in those three days, boom! All the bombs go off. Now let me call the pairs." she smirked.

May sobbed hard into Darwin's shoulder, and Ever hugged me tightly, "This has to be a joke..." she whispered. Anais and Skyler were shocked. This was just impossible.

Everyone was paralyzed with fear. "Pair 1, Tobias and Penny. Please step forward." Penny sobbed, "Don't leave me Teri!" she whimpered, Teri cried and hugged her best friend one more time before Tobias grabbed her and dragged her forward.

Tobias caught his bag and Penny caught her, crying and holding Tobias's hand as they walked out.

"Pair 2, Masami and Banana Joe." Masami began to cry as she followed alongside Joe. They grabbed their stuff, and Joe was actually serious as he left the room.

"Pair 3, Bobert and Molly." Molly was silent, her eyes tear filled as she grabbed her supplies. Bobert grabbed his and put it into his storage, and they left.

"Pair 4, Leslie and Idaho." Leslie was sobbing like no other, just like a woman, as he grabbed his items and ran out. Idaho grabbed his, acting like nothing was wrong.

"Pair 5, Jamie and Tina Rex." Tina stomped over, holding the tiny backpack. Jamie followed alongside her, laughing obnoxiously as they left.

"Pair 6, May and Darwin." May squeaked and cried harder. Darwin took in a deep breath, "It'll be okay, I'll protect you, I promise!" Darwin frowned and lead her up to the front. He grabbed her stuff for her, and they left slowly.

"Pair 7, Clayton and Carmen." Clayton hopped over and Carmen looked down, following behind him. They grabbed their backpacks and ran behind the others.

"Pair 8, Anais and Skyler." Skyler took Anais's hand and led her. Anais frowned and grabbed their bags quickly as Skyler led the way out.

"Pair 9, Carrie and Anton." Carrie shrugged, grabbing her stuff. Anton followed behind, grabbing his as well.

"Pair 10, Alan and Teri." Teri sobbed and whimpered helplessly. Alan, not having hands, let Teri carry his items.

"Pair 11, Juke and Hector." Hector marched over with enthusiasim, grabbing it with his hand. Juke whimpered and took his, filing outside with Hector.

"Pair 12, William and Sussie." Sussie sobbed, grabbing her backpack and flying out with William.

"And lastly, pair 13, Ever and Gumball." Miss Simian sneered, and they handed us the last backpacks. We went out, hand in hand. I blushed. This was it. I would protect Ever, or at least try. I vowed to do this in my mind.

They put us on the school bus, where we sat with our partners. It was about 3 hours until we arrived at the beach. "Alright students. This is test number 1." Miss Simian began.

We followed behind her, and she handed us some thick camaflouge suits, like the soldiers had on, and helmets. "Put those on first." we all obeyed, slipping them on. Ever dusted herself off, and looked down.

"Also, we've notified your parents about this. So don't worry. As I was saying, pairs 1-5 get on boat 1. Pairs 5-8 get on boat two, and Pairs 8-13 get on boat 3. Everyone have their weapons ready." she explained. I sat next to Ever and she loaded her rifle, it clicked, signaling it was ready. Mine did as well, and we held hands as our boats took off.

"GOOD LUCK!" Miss Simian smiled in satisfaction.

Suddenly, other boats came near and began shooting at us. One knocked Idaho right out of the boat. May gasped, and Darwin protected her with his body. Darwin scooted lower and began shooting back.

Ever held her gun up, shooting furiously at the boat across from us. Leslie's necklace began to beep, and he shrieked in fear. "SOMEBODY HELP ME! PLEASE HELP!" he cried. Tobias shoved him off of the boat, then continued shooting.

We knocked out one boat, and suddenly, bombs began dropping into the water out of no where, they made huge splashes, soaking me and Ever. "ROW GOD DAMN IT!" Ever cried, using all her strength to paddle with her paws. We all pushed and pushed and pushed until we were out of range. I could see the island from afar.

The bomb went off and May screeched in terror. It was a big cloud of dust, and it was quiet. The other two boats fled for the island. The dust went away, and everyone seemed to be okay, but had some scratches and blood on them.

Anais and Skyler were down low in the front of their boat, ready to shoot, being unseen since they were so small. I winced in fear and pain, holding evers hand as we started the boats motor, and went off.

2 dead, 23 left to go.

((AN ORIGINAL KNDnumbah362 STORY!))


	2. Left to Die

Battle Royale

THIS IS A KNDNUMBAH362 FIC I PROMISED YOU GUYS! IT'S REALLY GOOD SO FAR! PLEASEEEE REVIEW! LOVE YA BUNCHES!

The eigth grade class in Elmore Middle School will be at war... with each other. Who will die? Who will win? There will be romance, traitors, backstabbers, and liars... only one can survive...

Chapter 2: Left to Die

Once we finally arrived at the island, another class began shooting at us immediately. We all fled from the boats as quickly as we could. I grabbed our stuff while Ever shot at them, and we rushed to find a safe place.

Tobias and Penny managed to find a safe place behind an old shed, along with Clayton and Carmen, and the others were rushing around trying to find a place to catch their breath and reload their guns.

Then it happened. May got shot repeatedly in the chest, and stomach. She screamed at the top of her lungs and fell to her knees. Darwin, out of rage, charged at the boy who shot her. He shot him repeatedly, and some other kids with him, killing them all one by one.

"DARWIN!" she squealed, blood soaking her outfit. Ever rushed to her friend, and I followed quickly. "NOOOO!" Darwin cried, "Don't leave me May! Please!" He held her shoulders and leaned down, kissing her hard on the lips.

May let tears roll down her face. "I don't want you to die... I love you Darwin..." she whispered. Darwin held her hand tightly, "Please get back up! I want you to live!" he buried his face against her. Me and Ever looked at each other in sadness.

Ever cried quietly, hugging her friend gently. May slowly released Darwin's hand, and closed her eyes. "OH NO! MAY!" Darwin whimpered loudly, then realized his necklace was beeping. "G-Gumball... I'm sorry..." tears slowly streamed down his face as he pulled at the necklace, making it blow up.

"Darwin! DARWIN! NOOOO! YOU FUCKING ASSHOLES! YOU MURDERERS!" I cried loudly. Ever held me close to her, and our necklaces started beeping. "IT'S A DANGER ZONE!" Ever yelled, grabbing my hand and running with me. I was still crying over Darwin and May, when she drug us to safety.

I stayed there with her for hours, crying. "It's alright..." she soothed me by rubbing my back and wiping my tears away. "We can do this. I know we can. We have to try to win..." she whispered to me.

We heard a huge explosion, and we froze. We climbed up a hill towards the building where half of our class was resting theirselves. Ever gasped in shock. The building was gone. "ANAIS! SKYLER!" Ever cried out.

"They must have been in a danger zone..." she whispered, her eyes watering up. "Everyones dying Gumball!" she cried into my shoulder. It was my turn to comfort her. "We'll be alright, I swear on my life, I will protect you." I whispered.

"I don't want to die so young..." Ever said slowly. I nodded, "Me either... we have to fight." Suddenly, we saw Banana Joe and Masami hop out.

"Only two can win, Watterson!" he shot at me, and I ducked. Masami shot at Ever, but she jumped out of the way. I shot at the both of them out of fury, and laid back on the grass.

"I'm so sorry..." I whispered at the sky. "I've lost my sanity..." Ever fell to her knees next to me. "We'll survive... Insanity is a good thing."

14 dead, 9 to go.


End file.
